


The twin Alpha's of Greece

by BunsofSin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Omegaverse, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsofSin/pseuds/BunsofSin
Summary: Aspasia has gone into heat and tries to ride it out alone but the twin alpha's arent going to allow that.





	The twin Alpha's of Greece

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt of omegaverse. In this one it is twins Kassandra and Deimos Kassandra instead. This is also  
> a threesome one so you are warned and of course kassandra's with dicks.

She paced back in forth as her heat began to reach unbearable levels. Aspasia was already discarding the layers of clothing she wore as her body heated up, a sheen of sweat already covering her. The throbbing between her legs becoming constant and a slick wetness coated her thighs. Aspasia always struggled with heat because unlike other omega’s she didn't hit her cycle like a normal omega’s which was monthly. Her heats for reasons unknown came yearly and were extra long and intense so it was a struggle to adapt for the noble. Looking out the balcony beta’s were stationed outside all around the villa to ward off any alpha’s that might be near by and drawn to an omega in heat, fortunately it was mostly small villages in the surrounding areas.

 

Aspasia wasn't in shorthand of any alpha’s to satiate her, she had in fact been sharing her bed frequently with great twins alpha’s of greece, Kassandra the eagle bearer and deimos, once of the cult of kosmos who had now abandoned the cult to reconnect with her family again. The sibling demigods were gifted by the gods and powerful alpha’s in every shape and form, desired by all of greece.  

 

It had been alpha deimos she first come to share her bed with since they had been a part of kosmos and later on when she met the infamous kassandra in athens it was difficult to not fall into bed with her too. Both were amazing partners, even though they were identical twins they fucked differently. Deimos was a hard and fast lover where kassandra took her time and indulge in her pleasure with aspasia. And she came to love both of the alpha’s.

 

Nether seemed to be bothered with this either after they found out, they understood it was difficult to resist such impressive spartans. But she would visit them separately knowing how territorial alpha’s could get. Aspasia was also able to enjoy them without any risks of her heat getting in the way too given how out of sync it was. But now here she was at the villa having to endure her heat alone, which had been a choice of her own. None of the twin alpha’s had been around her in this state and to avoid any conflict she left without letting them know, retreating to the faraway villa. 

 

But the noble then remembered...these were no ordinary alpha’s either, they were demigod alpha’s and had a feeling they would follow her scent as far as needed when knowing she was finally in heat. Their instincts would compel them to give chase. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

“Found you.” Deimos would be the first arrive at the villa a few hours later, sniffing the air the alluring scent of aspasia was all over the place.

 

Seeing the kosmos guards posted outside were of little threat to her. Dismounting the horse deimos stalked towards the villa like a beast, hand on the hilt of her sword. The beta’s that stood watch saw her approach and grew nervous, they knew well who she was and if they dared stand the way of an alpha, let alone an alpha demigod seeking their mate they would be slaughtered where they stood. All the spartan had to do was snare at the guards and they backed off, parting the way to let the towering woman pass. Deimos spared them no glances, her eyes were solely focused on the building ahead. 

 

Kassandra was next to arrive and perched on the edge of a cliff, finding the location of where aspasia had snuck away. “Did she really think i wouldn't find her all the way out here.” Leaping over the edge she landed on a watchtower and walked the rope that lead to the main house, faint light coming from the second floor. She stealthy found her way inside with little effort. Pausing on the rooftop another alpha caught her attention, cursing kassandra then knew her twin had arrived before her and made her way inside.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


Aspasia was clutching her stomach as the cramps became more intense and had to sit down, her legs becoming weak and her mind hazy. So much so that she didn't notice the alpha’s at first but when deimos stood in the doorway the scent of the alpha was all she could smell.

 

“D-deimos...you came all this way” she was breathless and stood, wincing at the throbbing and had to fight the urge not to touch herself.

 

“Of course i did, that enticing scent was driving me crazy.” As the spartan approached the evident bulge already showed and the darkness already starting to consume her eyes. Deimos was already working on the straps of her chest armor when kassandra landed on the balcony of aspasia’s chambers in the same state as her twin. Eyes blackening now that she had found the noble.

 

“Kassandra! You too came.” Being surrounded by the strong alpha musk coming from both of them muddled her train of thought as her inner omega started clawing at her, making her want to bend over and present herself to them. All she could do was let out a small whimper.

 

Both siblings however gave each other sharp stares, their instincts demanding they claim what was theirs even if it meant fighting. The twins looked larger than before and muscles more defined as they stared each other down. 

 

“Your too late kassandra, i got here first so you can leave.” Deimos took a step closer to aspasia, teeth slightly baring at her twin but kassandra also approach closer as she did in challenge. 

 

“By a few seconds. Besides younger sister i’ll probably be able to tend to her better.” Kassandra growled back, both of them a few feet from each other. They were about to get ready for a fist fight until aspasia finally found her words.

 

“That's enough both of you! Neither of you are harming each other over me, this is your alpha’s talking so please stop!” She moves into their space, placing a hand on both of their tense shoulders. The omega’s pheromones able to bring down the tension and get them to relax a little. “No more fighting understood.” the noble spoke calmly as she could while not succumbing to her omega.

 

“Then you must choose aspasia, me or deimos.” Kassandra crossed her arms, not taking her eyes off deimos. “Who is it going to be?”

 

The omega looked between them, there was no way she could decide knowing it would likely cause conflict between them. She cared and wanted both alpha’s and that thought made her walls clench. They were looking at her expectantly now, waiting for her to answer and growing impatient.

 

“B-both.” She dares to speak her desires in a whisper. They arched a brow, mirroring each others stare at aspasia’s words.

 

“Speak clearly aspasia.” Deimos demanded, wanting clarification of what she heard.

 

“Both!...what if i want both of you, not just one.” The alpha’s tilted their heads, looking at their twin before turning back to aspasia. “I cant choose one of you so i will have to settle on both of you. If you’ll have me.” Aspasia’s mind was beginning to cloud again and whined. “ I need the two of you, please.”

 

They were silent as they considered her proposition, neither wanted to leave or would and they also didn't want to upset their omega who was in heat and needed them. So they came to a wordless truce and gave a slight nod in agreement. They were twin alpha’s after all and couldn't fault aspasia’s wants. 

 

“So then...what are we going to do with her deimos?” kassandra asked with a smirk as she looked at the noble. Deimos crossed arms, eyes roaming the omega’s body. “We’ll Give her what she needs...both of us.”

 

Before aspasia when what was happening both alpha’s had guided her back towards the bed while shedding their armor. “Both it is aspasia, we’ll take good care of you.” Kassandra spoke as she removed the last of her armor. Aspasia sat back on the bed, resting against the headboard as she watched the twins climb onto the bed with her to sit at either side of her, both breathing in her scent.

 

“Yes we’ll give you what you exactly what you need.” Deimos growled and pressed her lips to aspasia’s, tongue devouring hers while kassandra kissed along her neck and pulled the robe from her shoulders, her body tingled and burned for them. Both took their turn in claiming her lips in a heated kiss and the other would continue to undress aspasia. When she was finally released to catch a much needed breath it would be stolen away once more when they kissed down her neck, trailing to her breasts that were in need of attention next.

 

“You do this to us aspasia, make us want like this.” kassandra growled and sealed her lips around a nipple.

 

Aspasia moaned and withered as the twins greedily sucked at each of her perked nipples, alternating between swirling their tongues and nipping with their teeth, rendering the omega helpless to their pleasurable assault. Her robe was pulled down around her waist as deimos groped at her breast while kassandra's hand made its way further down to part her legs and caress her inner thigh, teasingly drawing closer to aspasia’s hot center but purposely avoiding it for the moment.

 

Both kassandra and deimos guided her hands to their crotch to feel just hot and hard they were for her too. Aspasia’s hummed with want and slipped her hand under their skirts and was met with the alpha's pulsing cocks, both of the twins deliciously long, thick and throbbing in her hand and their knots already forming at the base. 

 

“Touch us, feel us aspasia. Does this please you omega?” Deimos whispered hotly against her breast, flicking her tongue back and forth over the tip. Aspasia could only whimper and nod in response.

 

Her body shuddered with intense need at what she felt and wrapped her hands around them, surrendering to her inner omega completely and to the pleasure they offered. Pulling the throbbing shafts out aspasia eagerly pumped her hand up and down, letting her fingers brush over the growing knots and had them bucking and growling for her. Deimos pulled at the nobles underclothes and tore them from her body. Fingers already rubbing over the drenched slick lips of her pussy, kassandra soon joined in and let a slender digit delve into that wetness while deimos rubbed hard circles around her clit.

 

The thought alone that these twin alpha's were going to ravish her fueled the desire and the heat ridden omega inside her delighted in what was to come. However aspasia thought she might come right there and then as they whispered hotly about how they would fill her with their cocks, over and over again. Their own words along with the heavy scent of a omega in heat only drove the alpha's deeper into a primal state.

 

Aspasia lost herself in pumping their cocks vigorously, tightening her fist and swirling her hands at the tip as their fingers continued to fuck her in return. And before long she had both of them panting heavily, hips thrusting up into her hand. It was kassandra first who gave a mighty buck followed by deimos as their hot cum shot forth in thick spurts from the twitching tip, their pearly seed splashing all over aspasia’s hands and thighs. Needy whimpers escaped her lips at the sight of them coming everywhere, her body need to feel them pumping it inside her and wanted more than to be thoroughly bred by the alpha’s. The stabbing pain mixed with pleasure was unbearable and needed the stretch of their hungry cocks and most of all their knots.

 

Kassandra and deimos cocks were still hard even after cumming, ready for much more. Both held her thighs open and draped each of her legs over theirs, positioning themselves so their hungry cocks could start to glide over the puffy slick lips of her pussy, the wetness gushing out of her easily coating the alpha shafts. Holding her in place they ground their hips back and forth along her slit, a thick head rubbing along her slit and over her clit while another teased her entrance, dipping in just a little to make her walls clench with need.

 

"Mmmn you want it dont you aspasia? Do you need our cocks?" deimos nipped at her neck sharply.

 

"Just say the word aspasia and we'll give you everything you need. Everything." Kassandra groaned out, planting wet kisses along the nobles jaw. "What do you need from your alpha's."

 

Looking down between her body and watching their now slick long thick cocks grinding all over her pussy broke her. "Please, i need you both! Fill me please! just fuck me." She moaned out. 

 

The spartans growled in approval, and before she knew it the alpha cocks were taking turns with her, deimos was at her entrance and splitting her open inch by wonderful inch. Deimos would start to wildly and deliciously pound into her with short thrusts, the head battering against her cervix in a way that had aspasia gasping in delight. As expected the alpha fucked her hard and deep. “Good girl, we’re going to fuck you well omega.” Deimos growled out.

 

After a minute deimos pounding her they switched, kassandra quickly followed and filled the noble a second later, she sensually rolled her hips forward, taking long deep languid strokes, filling aspasia from tip to base so the omega felt every inch of her hot cock and had her withering a squirming hips. “Fuck you feel so amazing aspasia, your sucking me in.” 

 

The omega was in a world of pure bliss and lost track of time as they greedily took their turns fucking her as they pleased. Only when the heat in her belly became intense and her walls began to flutter did both alphas begin speared their hips forward with primal hunger. They took turns alternating between rapid hard thrusts inside her. Their cocks throbbing with a need to come now, Kassandra and deimos were panting heavily against the omega’s neck as her pussy became wonderfully tight for them.

 

“Oh yes, yes, i'm coming...please don't stop!” She cried out, her body beginning to shudder and tingle with an oncoming orgasm as they fucked her to completion.

 

With a guttural moans the alpha’s were coming, cum shooting forth over her pussy. Aspasia gasped in surprise as they both tried to cum inside her, attempting to push their cocks inside, the burn of the stretch felt so good and they only managed to slip the thick heads inside. The twins were coming in harsh spurts, thick seed spilling inside her but they were not deep enough to reach her womb and it flowed out around them mixed the omega’s own wetness. Aspasia's head lolled back and release a long moan as she came for them. Her body and heat still demanded more though, she needed the stretch of their knots and their seed filling her to the brim.

 

“More...please...i need more.” Aspasia’s whined and they are already shifting positions to do just that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! i may add more to this too.


End file.
